User blog:Queen Armada/Guitar hero ACTION!
I thought that Guitar hero could have action like Skateboarder game.There could be so many concepts and boards and then to control the jamming as a player.And when you buy special guitar controllers they give you types of powers in guitar and many types.And Guitar Master is a great controller selection type.Action guitarist during a day and night scenes with city and suburbs scene and motorcycle and sports car.Guitar can fire things at characters.And to make it to the concert hall or stadium.Re-live any decade like Big Bands era of 1980's to 90's and 70's.Board and online board.Guitarist can select a weapon or to do his skills like chores on a llst.Or the Nintendo to zap and get past enemy characters and then use guitar as a magic weapon vs Board Boss.Then you can open to control band on stage and make your player do moves on stage,control your player on stage and have many appearances and famous appearances,unlockable character.Collect bios and use them in the game. http://www.action-tv.ca/ .Magic power of guitar like seasons holidays and Halloween and concepts of albums and songs,scarey to military channel and discovery channel.And once your on stage you can't exit,past the stairs,cut scene.Rated.And then back into action.Boring with just what Guitar hero had,needs a game,Action game.Band's life is dream and colorful with places that would make the scenes of boards background.Amusement Park board.Airport board.City board to suburbs and subway.Walk in park.Walk or motorcycle and get to car.Castle.Houses network,shopping mall,Hall of Fame,Seashore Exhibition.Inside office buildings.Parking lot as hang out,breakdancing.Concerts in Park,stadium,dome,Arena,hangout,bar.Festivals and wander park of Fest.Get to the stage and prepare backstage,select your things for concert.Fail if you don't go backstage,minus points or grade.Practicing in a board select.Facility for music,speaker systems factory of music and music industry boards,wander around hide from enemies or zap them turn on speakers or music appliances to add boards,trucks.Guitar can zap.Setup guitar battle.In Japan scenes and boards.Old days 70's,Madison Square Garden.Research things you could add in a band members life that is action.Theatre.Ampitheater.Garden with plants and fish pond with a bridge over.Hangout. http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Wiki Use city scene and cars and bikes rock stars use and transport the guitar.Drive in many cities in world and people want a drive to see Tokyo in driving.The musicians eat and drink coffees and other drinks.Spend money as fun and go back to his apartment.Then he gets a call and does a gig.Gets entrance into bars,ampitheaters and stadium when he's big to do guitar here strumming but concert.Then it does it with your character.Change clothes with a wardrobe collection you can buy.Cut scenes and talking to people with square button.Talk to rock stars and go to the producer in studio.Design up your own studio and have the songs you select.You can do a punch and kick to people.Walk and drive in car.Has a story with your producers.Change producers as they are in different parts of city.Get hungry to go out and buy dinner,costs for each item.And your fridge.Do some skateboarding.Bring in what a producer wants in mission to get to destination with recordings and things they find valuable.Airport and your in Europe to hang in city and wander the city in the mall.Bunches of fans to avoid to wear costume so fans don't know who you are.Go to restaurant and buy some liqueor and things to help your diet.The bus and van.To take you on course to city event and tickets being sold,scalpers.Practice session.Ready after practice to walk around and go in bathroom and get phone call get dressed.You can run and get in fight.Go to guitar to put out the thug and you can tell bouncers.More fun in Guitar Hero to go and travel around on board in a city board.Maps.Deals are done.Limit the violence and enjoy the city scene and open doors to high rise to up and have meeting with board of directors.Choose what to say and bribe people money.Getting more money from gigs.Choose your own character you go into face and clothes and sizes,face size to change description and player ratings.Choose their instrument.Test them out when complete.Unlockable rock stars.Make Phil Collins on drums.World fo music and where it takes them to airport to go to South America.And Oakland coliseum.Back in time travel in rock to 70's.Play those areas.Get familiar song and start to go live in past.Woodstock. http://www.edge.ca/edgefest-july-1/ http://downloadfestival.co.uk/ Money. Category:Blog posts